The present invention relates to an electric control device for high voltage and low voltage with at least one switch having a stationary contact fastened to a connecting butt of an insulated supply line while the movable counter contact adapted to be actuated by means of an insulated body is connected with a flexible inner conductor of a likewise insulated cable connecting piece.
Control devices of the above mentioned type have become known in which each built-in switch by way of a container preferably filled with a combined extinguishing and insulating means is protected against having its operation affected by outer soiling, water and other ecological conditions. Even when completely insulated, these containers however, especially when high voltage or high tension is involved, can not be contacted without danger because the surface accessible to contact are not designed for receiving the ground potential. Therefore, additionally protective boxes, tanks, grilles or the like are necessary which greatly increase the cost of the control device and the space requirement thereof and furthermore make servicing operations and installations more difficult.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a control device of the above mentioned general type which can be contacted without danger, will permit a small overall design, will be low in manufacturing costs, will avoid servicing operations, and will permit any desired installation position while each built-in switch as to its performance data will not be affected by outer soiling, water and other ecological conditions.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly from the following specification in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which: